Perdón
by Cris Snape
Summary: En su lecho de muerte, Lyra Black ansía ver de nuevo a su hija Isla. Para el reto "Familia Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**PERDÓN**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso fue creado por la señora Rowling, así que no gano nada escribiendo esta historia._

**Nota de la autora: **Este fic participa en el reto "_Familia Black_" del foro "_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_". Para que el escrito sea válido no debe tener más de cinco mil palabras y debe incluir la frase _"Es más fácil odiar que pedir perdón"_. Dicho esto, a ver cómo queda la cosa.

**OoO**

_**Grimmauld Place, 12. Londres. Abril de 1910**_

—Tiene que tomarse las pociones a sus horas, señora Black. Si sigue el programa a rajatabla, mejorará en cuestión de días.

Lyra Black le dirige al sanador una mirada que bien podría congelar el mismísimo infierno. Aunque el hombre ha sentido cómo se le encrespa todo el vello del cuerpo, finge que no se da cuenta y se apresura en guardar todo el instrumental en un maletín de cuero negro.

—Hasta el jueves.

El sanador se marcha prácticamente corriendo y Lyra sonríe. Le alegra comprobar que aún es capaz de asustar a los simples mortales. Todos en la comunidad mágica saben que en su juventud fue una mujer de carácter y, aunque los años y la enfermedad le están pasando factura, hay cosas que por suerte nunca cambiarán.

Lyra se incorpora un poco en la cama y echa mano de unas gafitas de montura dorada y del último libro que ha decidido leerse. No le importa que el medimago le haya prohibido la lectura. En su opinión, ese tipo no hace otra cosa más que darse aires de grandeza. Presume de ser el mejor especialista de toda Inglaterra y la anciana quiso contratarle sólo por ello, aunque después de charlar con él y dejar que le examine a conciencia, se ha dado cuenta de que no es para tanto porque, ¿de qué manera puede perjudicar a su salud una actividad como aquella?

Apenas ha podido leer un par de párrafos cuando alguien llama suavemente a la puerta. Molesta por la interrupción, Lyra gruñe y da permiso para entrar a la recién llegada. Sabe que es Úrsula, su única nuera. Es una mujer ya entrada en la madurez, de pelo castaño y aspecto vulgar. Una bruja anodina y pusilánime que en su vida ha hecho otra cosa más que parir hijos y obedecer a su marido. A Lyra nunca le ha caído bien, pero reconoce que ha sabido cumplir su rol como señora de Phineas Nigellus Black. Siempre silenciosa, obediente, discreta y recatada.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Black? —Pregunta con su voz suave y tranquila. _"Hipócrita_", piensa Lyra al recordar que ya le hizo esa misma pregunta aquella mañana, cuando tomaron el desayuno juntas, como siempre solían hacer. _"Pero toda una dama"_, y sonríe, evocando una imagen de sí misma ante su suegra, la sonrisa en la boca y la falsa amabilidad en los ojos—. El medimago acaba de darme un listado con todas las pociones que debe tomarse a partir de ahora. Si le parece bien, seguiré encargándome de administrárselas.

Lyra alza una ceja. Si Úrsula no fuera tan estúpida, la parte más paranoica de la anciana podría pensar que trata de envenenarla. Motivos no le faltan, eso por supuesto, pero su querida nuera jamás haría algo así. No tiene el valor necesario. Ni la inteligencia.

—Ya puedes decirles a mis hijos que no pienso beberme ni una más de esas porquerías —Dice con rudeza y decisión.

—Pero, señora Black, el sanador dice…

—Me da igual lo que diga el sanador, niña. Estoy harta de tanta poción. Todos sabemos que no sirven para nada.

—No es cierto. Las pociones ayudan a su organismo a…

—¡Oh, cállate! —Úrsula cierra la boca y da un paso atrás, consternada—. Me estoy muriendo, Úrsula. Dejad que lo haga a mi manera.

Ve a su nuera morderse el labio inferior. Debe estar pensando en lo mucho que se enfadará Phineas cuando le diga que no ha podido convencerla de proseguir con la odiosa medicación. Su hijo se alterará muchísimo, eso seguro, pero no le importa porque ya es vieja y se ha ganado el derecho de ignorar los consejos de los demás.

—Hablaré con Phineas y Elladora, pero no les va a hacer ninguna gracia que se niegue a tomar las pociones —Nuevamente se muerde el labio inferior antes de continuar, como si añadir las siguientes palabras fuera una obligación—. Y no se está muriendo. Está enferma, pero se pondrá bien. Como en las otras ocasiones.

—¿Te crees que soy tonta? —Úrsula se ruboriza ligeramente—. Déjame sola, anda. Quiero leer un rato.

—El sanador dijo que…

—He dicho que me dejes sola.

Lyra no ha necesitado alzar la voz para dejar bien claro que no está dispuesta a admitir más réplicas. Úrsula se frota las manos en la falda de su vestido y comprende que no tiene nada más que hacer allí, así que se da la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Oh, Úrsula! —Lyra la detiene justo antes de cerrar la puerta. No levanta la vista del libro que sostiene mientras le habla—. Hay algo más que quiero pedirte. Mis hijos no me harán ningún caso, así que confío en que encuentres a Isla y me la traigas.

—¿Qué? Pero, señora Black…

—¡Fuera!

Úrsula balbucea algo antes de salir. Cuando Lyra se queda a solas, sonríe ampliamente y tiene la certeza de que pronto, muy pronto, tendrá a su hija Isla de nuevo frente a ella. Lleva muchos años sin verla y, aunque durante mucho tiempo la ha odiado por lo que le hizo a la familia, siente curiosidad. ¡Y se está muriendo, demonios! No necesita poner excusas para hacer lo que le venga en gana. Después de todo, eso es lo que ha hecho a lo largo de toda su vida.

**OoO**

Sentada en su lugar habitual de la enorme mesa del comedor, Isla Hitchens observa cómo sus nietos se pelean por hacerse con la última rebanada de pan tostado. Bernard y Gerard acaban de cumplir siete años y son físicamente idénticos. Se pasan el día riñendo y acostumbran a hacer tanto ruido que podrían volver loco a cualquiera, pero a Isla le encanta tenerlos en casa. Siempre ha sido una mujer muy apegada a la familia, así que cuando su hijo Marcus y su nuera le pidieron que se quedara con los niños durante una semana completa, con sus noches y sus días, la mujer se sintió encantada. Ahora, tres días después, tiene algunos momentos en los que se arrepiente un poco. Ni sus hijos ni sus otros nietos han sido tan guerreros, pero en cuanto les ve sonreír o les escucha discutir por cualquier estupidez, el pecho se le hincha de orgullo puro y duro.

—¿Por qué no la compartís?

La voz de Robert Hitchens interrumpe la disputa de los dos pequeños. Isla mira a su marido. Aunque en su juventud fue rubio, ahora tiene todo el cabello gris, luce una bien cuidada barba que aumenta su atractivo y tiene los mismos ojos azules y chispeantes de siempre. Isla nunca se ha arrepentido de haberse casado con él porque, a pesar de llevar ya muchos años juntos, aún le quiere como el primer día.

Los niños miran a su abuelo. También son rubios y poseen cierto parecido con Robert, pero tienen los ojos castaños de su madre. Y el carácter un tanto rebelde de cierta parte de la familia de Isla porque, en lugar de escuchar los consejos de Bob, prosiguen con la discusión como si no hubieran oído nada.

Isla y Bob intercambian una sonrisa cómplice. Ambos suponen que los niños terminarán entendiéndose y prosiguen con su propio desayuno. Bob le cuenta algunos detalles sobre el largo día de trabajo que le espera en su consultorio médico e Isla promete llevar a los niños de visita. Recuerdan al resto de nietos ausentes, todos ellos recibiendo su educación mágica en el colegio Hogwarts. Bernard y Gerard se les unirán en unos pocos años, aumentando así el número de Hitchens que han ido pasando por la famosa escuela de hechicería.

Isla a veces aún sonríe al evocar la reacción de Bob cuando supo de la magia. Puesto que nunca quiso basar su relación de pareja en una mentira, le confesó la verdad antes de la boda. Al principio Robert la tomó por loca. Después, creyó que el loco era él y salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Por último, regresó a ella y comenzó a hacer preguntas. Incluso después de las décadas transcurridas, Isla duda que Bob haya conseguido comprender por completo lo que implica ser un mago, pero poco a poco ha ido adaptándose a las circunstancias. Después de todo, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Uno no podía convivir día y noche con un buen puñado de brujitos y brujitas sin aprender un par de cosas por el camino.

El desayuno se ve interrumpido cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Una de las empleadas de la casa se dispone a atender las visitas y al cabo de un par de minutos regresa seguida de una mujer vestida con una túnica oscura que hace que el corazón de Isla de un vuelco. Ella mismo dejó de utilizar la ropa tradicional mágica cuando unió su vida a la de Bob y, aunque el mundo de los brujos jamás podrá serle ajeno porque sus hijos viven continuamente inmersos en él, la llegada de esa desconocida le hace sentir un pequeño sobresalto.

—La señora Black desea hablar con usted.

Isla frunce el ceño. En cuestión de un segundo cientos de ideas surgen su mente y tiene que obligarse a reaccionar. Al principio piensa que la señora Black no es otra que su hermana Elladora, pero después de observarla se da cuenta de que eso es imposible. Elladora tiene el pelo y los ojos oscuros y la nariz alargada y recta. No es exactamente guapa, pero tiene cierto atractivo del que aquella mujer carece por completo. Porque la señora Black que tiene frente a sí es una criatura absolutamente anodina, de pelo pajizo y ojos de un tono de lo más vulgar.

Isla deja la servilleta sobre la mesa y se pone en pie. Sus nietos han dejado de discutir y observan a la recién llegada sin disimular la curiosidad. Bob, que no tiene ni idea de quién es esa mujer, presiente que algo grave está a punto de ocurrir y toma cartas en el asunto.

—Niños, id al jardín a jugar un rato.

—Pero, abuelo, aún no hemos desayunado.

—Ahora.

Bob es el abuelo menos estricto del mundo. Todos sus nietos están acostumbrados a obtener de él cualquier capricho que se les pase por la cabeza, así que cuando se pone serio es porque pasa algo malo y hay que tomárselo en serio. Bernard y Gerard abandonan sus sillas de un salto y desaparecen por la puerta que da a la cocina, dispuestos a jugar en el jardín o, tal vez, darle un poco de lata a la cocinera. Bob se aproxima entonces a su esposa, que sigue evaluando detenidamente a la recién llegada.

—¿Es usted Isla Black? —Dice la mujer con voz un tanto débil. Isla toma las riendas de la conversación.

—En realidad soy Isla Hitchens. Aunque, efectivamente, mi apellido de soltera es Black. Y mucho me temo que no tengo el placer de conocerla.

—Nunca hemos sido presentadas —La mujer extiende una mano en su dirección. Isla se da cuenta de que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mirar a Bob—. Soy Úrsula Black, la esposa de su hermano Phineas.

—Francamente, nunca pensé que fuéramos a tener la ocasión de conocernos —Islas esboza una sonrisa no exenta de malicia—. Permítame que aproveche la ocasión para presentarle a mi esposo Robert. Jamás fue presentado oficialmente a la familia.

Isla disfruta enormemente de la manifiesta incomodidad de la tal Úrsula mientras Bob le estrecha la mano. A lo largo de su vida ha tenido ocasión de conocer a un montón de brujos de toda clase y condición y, por suerte, no todos han hecho gala de los mismos prejuicios que siempre han podrido el corazón de la familia Black. Isla ya sabía que a Úrsula no le haría ninguna gracia tocar a un _muggle_ porque ni siquiera es capaz de mirarlo, y por eso sonríe tan abiertamente. Bob, por el contrario, está muy serio, como si sospechara que está siendo utilizado como parte de algún plan cruel. No importa. Si se enfada ya tendrán tiempo para reconciliarse. Una y mil veces si es necesario.

—¿Puedo saber qué le trae por aquí, señora Black? —Inquiere Isla. A pesar del gesto infantil de antes, se pone a la defensiva, consciente de lo que la gente de su familia es capaz de hacer.

—Me envía su madre. Está muy enferma.

Isla aprieta los dientes. Bob no tarda en colocar una mano consoladora en su espalda, demostrándole sin palabras que sabe que escuchar aquello no es fácil para ella y que estará ahí para apoyarla siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Dice. Para su consternación, suena herida, como si no llevara tantos y tantos años alejada de los Black.

—Su madre quiere verla y me ha pedido que venga a buscarla. Los medimagos dicen que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, así que debería visitarla lo antes posible.

—¿Que yo debería visitarla? —Isla suelta una risita sarcástica—. Cuando borró mi nombre del tapiz dejó claro que yo ya no formaba parte de la familia.

Úrsula la mira y se encoge hombros antes de hablar.

—He venido para comunicarle la última voluntad de su madre. Usted decidirá si quiere ir a verla o no. Si me disculpan, debo marcharme.

La señora Black no espera a que nadie le acompañe a la salida. Parece realmente ansiosa por abandonar lo que, según ella, no es más que un nido de _muggles_. Ni Isla ni Bob la persiguen. Les parece oír la puerta cerrarse con un golpe seco, pero no mueven un músculo. El hombre está demasiado preocupado por su esposa como para alejarse de ella. Isla está confundida y enfadada. Han sido muchos años lejos de la familia Black y ahora regresan a su vida de sopetón porque su madre se muere. Nadie se molestó en comunicarle el fallecimiento de su padre y, ¿ahora su madre quiere verla?

—Isla. ¿Estás bien? —Bob le ha rodeado la cintura con los brazos y le susurra aquellas palabras al oído, fuerte y consolador como casi siempre.

—Sí, es que esto me ha pillado por sorpresa.

—Ya, a mi también —Puede sentirle sonreír porque aún tiene los labios pegados a su oreja—. ¿Vas a ir?

Isla no contesta. Tiene que pensarlo.

**OoO**

El estado de salud de Lyra empeora en cuestión de horas. Por la mañana se encontraba relativamente bien, con ganas de regañar a los elfos domésticos y dispuesta a lanzarle unas cuantas pullitas a su _querida_ nuera. Por la tarde apenas tiene fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos. La infección que la devora por dentro se ha vuelto más virulenta y los medimagos le comunican a la familia que es cuestión de horas. Lyra está demasiado débil para hacer frente a aquel nuevo revés y, aunque siempre se ha quejado amargamente por todos sus males y ha peleado como una jabata contra ellos, ya no puede ni protestar. No está muy segura de lo que le espera después de morir, pero no tiene miedo. O al menos no demasiado.

Elladora y Phineas están con ella. Se han pasado toda su enfermedad esquivándola, alejados de sus quejas y reproches. Ha sido la desdichada Úrsula la encargada de aguantar sus malos humos, pero ni el uno ni la otra pueden seguir eludiendo sus responsabilidades.

Phineas ha abandonado su puesto como director en Hogwarts para acompañar a su madre en aquellos difíciles momentos. Ni Lyra ni Phineas han sido demasiado afectuosos el uno con el otro porque ambos son poseedores de un carácter frío y calculador, pero al hombre no le hace gracia la idea de perder a su madre. Sabe que echará de menos el mal genio de Lyra Black de la misma forma que echa en falta la pausada calma de su difunto progenitor.

Elladora está allí por obligación porque, aunque suene cruel, no le importa que aquella vieja se muera. En su opinión no hace más que estorbar, siempre enferma, siempre exigiendo cuidados, siempre atrayendo atenciones que en el fondo no merece. Elladora no está emocionalmente ligada a Lyra, nunca se han llevado bien y nunca le ha importado. Sólo espera que todo acabe pronto para poder volver a sus quehaceres domésticos. Odia que su rutina se vea interrumpida.

Lyra mira a sus hijos desde la cama y, muy a su pesar, echa de menos a Isla. Hace ya varios días que le pidió a esa estúpida de Úrsula que fuera a buscarla, pero ni siquiera eso ha podido hacerlo bien. Extiende una mano en dirección a Phineas, consciente de que es su única esperanza. Él se acerca y presta atención a sus palabras.

—Isla —Musita Lyra, tan bajo que su voz apenas es audible.

—¿Qué dice, madre?

—Isla. Quiere verla.

Phineas se incorpora. Elladora está sentada junto a la ventana, observando distraídamente el jardín trasero. Aún hace un poco de frío, pero algunas plantas empiezan a echar los primeros brotes verdes. El hombre piensa en llamarla, pero se da cuenta de que eso sería un error. Elladora pondrá el grito en el cielo si escucha el nombre de su hermana pequeña, así que decide librarse de ella.

—Ella —Le dice con suavidad, consciente de que la mujer lleva mucho tiempo esperando oír esas palabras—. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato? Te avisaré si hay alguna novedad.

La bruja alza una ceja. Mira a su madre con absoluta indiferencia y asiente antes de levantarse y abandonar la habitación. Phineas aprovecha para acercar un butacón a la cama de la convaleciente y deja que Lyra Black le agarre la mano. Tiene muchísima fiebre. El medimago que la visitó un par de horas antes aseguró que era posible que delirara, así que tal vez por eso ha mencionado a Isla. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que su hermana desapareció de sus vidas. Su madre jamás ha dado muestras de sentir el más mínimo interés por ella y a Phineas le resulta extraño que la mencione ahora.

—Madre. ¿Dice que quiere ver a Isla? —Ella asiente y, aunque Phineas no logra entender su actitud, está dispuesto a concederle a su madre una última voluntad—. Si usted quiere puedo ir a buscarla. No me resultará difícil encontrar una dirección en los archivos de Hogwarts.

Lyra sonríe y sus ojos se llenan de curiosidad. Y justo entonces, enfebrecida y moribunda, hace la pregunta que nunca antes ha querido hacer. De hecho, hasta ese mismo momento Phineas ha tenido prohibido hablar del tema.

—¿Ha tenido hijos, Phineas?

—Cuatro hijos, madre. Tres chicos y una chica.

—¿Cómo eran en Hogwarts? ¿A qué casa fueron?

Phineas se pasa las siguientes dos horas contándole todo lo que sabe sobre los hijos de su hermana, la oveja negra que fue repudiada por casarse con un insignificante _muggle_. Le dice que dos de los cuatro hijos terminaron en Slytherin y los otros dos en Ravenclaw. Le habla del nieto que trabaja en el ministerio, de la que se hizo sanadora, del que se dedica a los negocios y del que decidió seguir con su camino en el mundo carente de magia de su progenitor. Y también menciona a los nietos, que son más de una docena y que representan una variopinta lista de personalidad. Lyra escucha con atención, empapándose de todo aquello al mismo tiempo que su organismo se debilita.

—Madre. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarla? —Insiste Phineas una vez terminado el relato, conmovido por la expresión que refleja el rostro de aquella mujer.

—Ya es tarde, Phineas. Mucho me temo que tu mujer y yo hemos conspirado juntas.

—¿Úrsula?

—Hace unos días la envíe a casa de Isla. Le pedí a través de ella que viniera a verme y ya ves que no lo ha hecho.

—Puedo traerla…

—No quiero obligarla, Phineas —Lyra niega suavemente con la cabeza y aprieta un poco la mano de su hijo. Él no la ha soltado desde que se quedaran solos—. Durante años la he odiado, Phineas. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Porque traicionó a la familia —Responde él automáticamente.

—No, hijo. La odié porque era más fácil odiar que pedir perdón.

Phineas se queda sin palabras. Pedir perdón, ¿por qué? Isla no actuó correctamente en el pasado. Avergonzó a los Black fugándose de casa para casarse con un insignificante _muggle_. ¿Por qué tendría que pedirle perdón Phineas? Él perfectamente podría pasarse toda la vida sin saber nada más de su hermana, ignorando a todos esos brujos apellidados Hitchens como ha venido haciendo hasta ahora, pero está dispuesto a sacrificarse por su madre si ella realmente desea ver a Isla en su lecho de muerte pero, ¿disculparse?

—Debí aceptar su decisión. Debí apoyarla. Debí hacer tantas cosas que no quise hacer por ella.

El ataque de tos viene de improviso. Phineas se siente alarmado y la ayuda a incorporarse un poco para aliviar su malestar. Cuando se calma, el brujo se da cuenta de que está ardiendo en fiebre y a punto de quedarse inconsciente. Eso lo explica todo. Sus palabras anteriores no han sido más que falacias pronunciadas por una desdichada moribunda. Phineas decide olvidar el asunto de Isla. No piensa ir a buscarla, pero si piensa hablar con Úrsula para asegurarse de que lo que su madre dijo antes es mentira. Porque como haya tenido la caradura de actuar a sus espaldas va a enterarse. ¡Vaya que sí!

**OoO**

—No voy a ir, Bob.

Isla está metida en la cama, abrazada a su marido y con los ojos cerrados. Lleva muchos días pensando en la visita de Úrsula Black y ha tomado una decisión de la que no piensa arrepentirse. Aunque una parte de su interior echa en falta a su madre, la parte más adulta y sensata le repite sin cesar que ya no tiene nada que ver con esa gente. Su madre le causó mucho dolor en el pasado y, moribunda y todo, Isla se niega a perdonarla. ¿Qué puede decir? A pesar de que su apellido ahora es Hitchens, sigue siendo una Black. Rencorosa hasta el final.

Siente el abrazo de Bob estrecharse y sabe que nuevamente puede contar con él. Bob sí se merece tenerla al lado porque Bob siempre la ha querido y nunca le ha fallado. Bob es su familia de verdad. Él, sus hijos y sus nietos. Los Hitchens, una familia mágica de mestizos que ya no tienen ningún lazo en común con los Black.

—¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente.

**OoO**

Lyra Black fallece aquella misma noche. Su último pensamiento es para sus cuatro hijos. Para su pobre Sirius, muerto cuando sólo era un niño. Para Phineas, que siempre será recordado como el mago grandioso que es. Para Elladora, con la que nunca se ha llevado bien pero a la que quiere pese a todo. Y para Isla, a la que vio por última vez cuando sólo tenía veinte años, a la que rechazó por tener el valor de buscar su propio destino y la que fue capaz de crear su propia familia, reflejada en un nuevo tapiz en el cual el apellido Black siempre brillará por su ausencia.

**FIN**

_He aquí un segundo reto. Adoro a Isla Black, así que no he podido resistirme y he tenido que escribir un poco sobre ella. Sobre ella y sobre un buen número de Black :D. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Besetes._


End file.
